


Heroes of My Heart

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Isaac, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, POV Isaac, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison, Scott and Isaac are a great team, at home and in the field. When Isaac gets badly hurt on their latest mission, Allison and Scott get him home as fast as they can, worrying about Isaac all the way. And Isaac, he's got some worries of his own.</p><p>
  <i>‘Everyone’s out! You can let go!’ Allison yells at him. She doesn’t really need to yell. Isaac’s super hearing would’ve picked out her voice even over the cacophony of the sirens, falling rubble, and screaming people, but the adrenaline of a mission always makes Allison a little louder.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Isaac shakes his head, plants his feet firmer into the ground, and digs his fingers into the support beam resting on his shoulders.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanetjuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/gifts).



> For [alfrette](http://alfrette.tumblr.com/). Your prompts gave me lots of ideas and this is what came out. I hope you like reading it as much as like writing it!  
> The awesome [sleepy-skittles](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com/) was my beta.

‘Everyone’s out! You can let go!’ Allison yells at him. She doesn’t really need to yell. Isaac’s super hearing would’ve picked out her voice even over the cacophony of the sirens, falling rubble, and screaming people, but the adrenaline of a mission always makes Allison a little louder.

Isaac shakes his head, plants his feet firmer into the ground, and digs his fingers into the support beam resting on his shoulders.

‘Shit,’ Allison curses when she figures out  _ why _ he can’t let go.

This was supposed to be a simple mission, a gas explosion in a crappy apartment building. Get the people out, damage control, then yell at the landlord about being cheap. But it hadn’t really worked out that way. One explosion had turned into two, then three, and by the time the building was almost empty, there had been six explosions. Support beams were cracking and floors were collapsing. Isaac had put his shoulders under a beam that threatened to crush a father carrying his daughter outside. When he’d tried to step out from under it, he’d felt and heard the whole building groan like it was a hair’s breadth from collapsing.

Isaac closes his eyes. He can’t look at Allison, doesn’t want to see her lips pull down in sadness, doesn’t want see the hurt in her eyes when she realizes that he’s okay with staying here, holding the building up long enough for her and Scott to get out, that he’s okay with probably not making it out himself.

He blocks out Allison and Scott’s voices as they discuss ways to get him out. Instead, he listens to the concrete shifting and cracking, the high-pitched groan of steel scraping against steel and then breaking. One of his legs almost buckles, and he hears another support beam snap.

_ Why aren’t Scott and Allison leaving? _

There is sweat dripping down his back, even with the superabsorbent fabric of his suit. The mask that hides part of his face and his blond curls chafes against his overheated cheeks. His arms and legs are shaking so badly he’s surprised the apartment building isn’t shaking with them. He’s stronger than most other beings on this planet, but his strength isn’t unlimited, and he’s getting tired.

Isaac’s eyes snap open when he hears footsteps approaching. Allison is running towards him. He wants to yell at Scott to get her away from here, but he doesn’t have the breath. All he manages is a wheezed out ‘No’ when Allison reaches him.

‘You didn’t think we were just gonna leave you here, did you?’ Allison asks, a wobbly grin on her lips. She clips something to his belt—Isaac can’t see it, but guesses it’s her grapnel—then presses a kiss to his cheek. ‘When I yell “now”, you let go, okay?’

Isaac can only watch in frustration and helplessness as she runs back to Scott. They’re going to do something ridiculous, and probably stupid, to get him out of there, and it could very well get either or both of them hurt.

He’s not too worried about himself, even if the building collapses on top of him; his strength and fast healing give him a chance of survival. He’s not even that worried about Scott, he’s seen Scott’s shapeshifting abilities, and knows Scott has the choice of dozens of animals he can turn into to escape the falling concrete. There’s no way Allison will make it, though. For all her amazing abilities, she’s more human than either him or Scott. Her strength lies in empathy, feeling what other people are feeling and knowing how to manipulate those feelings with just a few simple words. It’s amazing what she can do, but Isaac doesn’t think avoiding being crushed by a building lies within her abilities.

He tries to focus on their voices, but exhaustion has taken its hold on him, and all his energy is being redirected to his muscles, to keeping the building up, leaving almost nothing for his senses.

All he catches is the word “bear”, and then Scott is pulling off his t-shirt and sweatpants—Scott’s suit until someone invents a fabric that can change forms the way Scott does; he doesn’t even need a mask, since he usually shifts his face into something wolf-like when they’re on a mission.

Before his eyes, Scott turns in a huge brown bear. Watching Scott shift is both amazing and kind of disgusting. Scott’s bones and muscles shift under his skin, fur, and sometimes scales, sprout up all over his body, his features dissolving, then reforming into whatever animal Scott chooses to be. The only way to distinguish Scott from any other brown bear is his irises, bright and yellow like the sun, and the kind look in his eyes.

Allison runs out of the building, and Scott lopes after her on all fours.

Isaac can’t see what’s going on outside; there is too much dust and smoke in the air. He strains his ears as best he can.

‘Now!’

The line that attaches him to Allison goes tight, and Isaac lets go of the beam. He immediately falls forward. Even through his suit, he can feel his skin burning from being pulled across the ground. Bits of rock and metal pierce through the fabric and into his skin, leaving small but painful wounds. His body bounces off the larger pieces of rubble, making him ache. He tries to turn around so his feet are facing forward, but his head hits hard against something, and everything goes black. When he comes to, it’s just in time to feel himself smack into Allison. Scott catches him with one of his big furry arms before Isaac falls back to the ground.

There’s a ringing in his ears and a pounding in his head, though that might just be the collapsing building in the background. The entire world spins for a moment, and Isaac thinks he might throw up, but then there’s something solid against his back, and nothing but blue above him.

The realization that he’s lying on the sidewalk outside the apartment building makes it through the fog in his scrambled brain.

Then the blue is replaced by a black blob, with bits of light brown and pink in it: Allison’s face, hidden by her mask.

‘Stay with us,’ the blob, Allison, says.

Isaac tries to nod, but it makes the world spin again, so he stops. He tries to tell her that he knows how a concussion works, but his mouth won’t form the words.

A bigger blob appears behind Allison, and Allison moves out of the way. The world does a backflip, then goes for a ride on a rollercoaster, then Isaac is surrounded warmth and softness. He groans, partly from happiness at the softness, but mostly because he feels like he needs to throw up again. The nausea intensifies when Scott carries him away, the big steps of the bear similar to being on a small boat on a choppy sea.

Then, as suddenly as the softness appeared, it disappears again. Isaac opens his eyes to see what is going on.

They’re in the jet. Scott has already shifted back to human form, though still naked, and is strapping Isaac into one of the passenger seats. Allison takes her place in the pilot’s seat, usually Isaac’s seat. For a moment, Isaac feels the urge to get up and be Allison’s co-pilot, but that urge quickly disappears when the consoles light up with tiny bright lights that stab into his brain.

‘Look at me,’ Scott says softly in his doctor-voice. He’s not an official doctor, he’s a zoologist with veterinarian training, but he’s the patch-up guy for their team.

Isaac turns away from Allison and the stabbing lights. Scott’s brow is furrowed with concern as he carefully lifts Isaac’s mask off his face. He prods lightly at Isaac’s jaw.

‘Think you can chew?’ he asks.

Isaac wants to say no. The nutrition bars they get are disgusting and hard to keep down when he doesn’t have concussion, but he needs the energy to heal. He nods, and Scott pushes a nutrition bar into his hands. While Isaac eats, Scott starts cleaning the larger wounds with some water and cotton balls. The water stings, but it helps Isaac keep his eyes open. Even for him, losing consciousness while having a concussion is bad.

He’s barely swallowed down the last of his nutrition bar when he feels the soft bump that means the jet’s wheels have touched ground. He hadn’t even noticed they were flying. He’d tell Allison how amazing she did, but before he can, Scott’s scrambling into a pair of sweats, and Allison is all but dragging Isaac out of the jet and to their car.

His vision is still a little blurry, and all Isaac can make out in the huge hangar where all the aircrafts are parked is a sign that says: Hale Scientific Research. There is research on the compound, and a lot of it scientific, but the labs are a cover for what the people living and working here call The Hero Complex. Derek, one of the founders, desperately tried to get people to stop calling it that, but gave up when even his sisters started discussing officially renaming Hale Scientific Research into The Hero Complex, just to annoy him.

Isaac hears the tell-tale tapping of Erica’s heels against the pavement, and figures out the reason for Scott and Allison’s haste. Erica is the second-in-command of the medical unit at the compound, and once she or any of her minions get their hands on you, you won’t see daylight for at least two days. Longer, if they haven’t had a chance to do a full check-up for more than two months. Isaac thinks his last one was almost six months ago. The worst part is that they always manage to persuade you it’s in your own best interest. They’re worse than second-hand cars salesmen.

They get into the car in time, and Allison waves at Erica in her rear-view mirror as she races out of the parking garage.

On the drive to Allison and Scott’s apartment, Isaac lets his mind wonder while he sips the water Scott handed him when they got in. His nausea is disappearing fast, and he’s almost entirely certain he won’t throw up over the upholstery.

While he’s grateful to be kept out of Erica’s caring clutches, maybe he should’ve stayed at the compound, where he would’ve been able to think everything over, make a plan in the quiet of his own rooms. Going with Allison and Scott will only make things harder for him. How is he going to break up with them if they keep helping him? After they  _ saved his life _ ?

Not that he wants to break up with them, but he can’t see any other option. When they’d gotten together, Allison and Scott had both been very clear that their relationship was still their priority. Isaac had easily agreed. The two had been together for years, and though he really liked them, thought he might even fall in love with them, he didn’t want the same kind of thing they had together. He’d been happy to keep living on the compound, with his own rooms, his own space. The past couple months, that started to change. His own place started to feel empty and foreign, and saying goodbye to spend at least one night in his own bed had gotten so hard that last week he’d simply left a note and snuck out of the house while Allison and Scott were in another room.

He’d considered talking to them, but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle their compassionate and caring gazes as they tell him that they’re sorry, but they just don’t feel the same, and that this wasn’t what they’d agreed upon.

At the apartment building, Allison walks ahead while Scott helps him out of the car. Her empathetic powers don’t just come in handy when she needs to calm people down, or rile them up, but she can feel any person within a fifteen feet radius, up to thirty if a person’s emotions are very strong. Isaac hears someone coming down the stairs, and Allison must have sensed it too, because she shields Isaac and Scott from view as they wait for the elevator doors to close.

Isaac pulls a face when he sees himself in the mirrored walls. There is a large gash on his cheek, and his forehead looks a sickly yellow-green. At least the world has stopped spinning, which means his concussion must be almost completely healed.

He isn’t a fan of elevators, the small confined space making him nervous, but sharing a penthouse with Allison and Scott would definitely be worth it. Aside from the view and the size, the elevator stops right in the entrance hall, which means they don’t have to walk along a corridor with doors that might open and reveal nosy neighbours at any moment.

‘You go clean up. I’ll patch this guy up and start on the bloodwork,’ Scott tells Allison, already steering Isaac in the direction of their medical room.

One of the conditions of Allison and Scott living off the compound was that at least one of them needed to have the training to do a basic medical check-up after missions. They all know how to do first aid, but clearing someone after a mission requires more than a band-aid and an ice pack. One of them had to know how to do blood tests for all the standard toxins, how to pick up irregularities in both heart and lungs, and how to alter treatment for people with any of the more common superpowers. With Scott already trained with most of the equipment, even if he usually uses it them on animals, he got the job.

‘You sure?’ Allison asks. She glances at Isaac. He can see the worry written all over her face, sees her eyes lingering on the cut on his cheek.

‘Yeah. Go take a shower,’ Scott assures her.

With a final worried glance at Isaac, Allison heads to the master bedroom.

Stepping into the medical room always feels like he went through a portal and came out into the compound on the other side. It’s all sterile white and gleaming steel, opposed to the bright colours of the rest of the house. The only personal item in the room is a picture of him, Scott and Allison at the beach last summer.

Scott helps him out of his suit and directs him to sit on the one bed in the room.

‘How are you feeling?’ Scott asks as he gently prods at Isaac’s ribs.

‘Bruised,’ Isaac says, suppressing the urge to scoot away from the poking fingers. ‘And tired.’

‘Well, that makes sense. But you’re not dizzy? You don’t have a headache?’

‘Not anymore.’

Scott moves his finger from side to side, and Isaac follows it dutifully. Then he pulls out the stethoscope and presses it to Isaac’s chest. He hums in satisfaction before pressing it to Isaac’s back to listen to his lungs.

‘Well, aside from exhaustion, and mild dehydration, you’re fine,’ Scott says. ‘I just need to get your blood, and then you can have some water and another delicious nutrition bar.’

Isaac pulls a face. He knows Laura and Lydia worked hard on those bars, to make them as nutritious as possible and not to have them taste like crap, but calling something chocolate flavoured doesn’t mean it actually is.

When Isaac accepts another nutrition bar from Scott, Scott yawns wide. The more the animal differs from Scott’s own body, the more energy it costs him to shift in and out of it. He must be almost as tired as Isaac.

‘You could use one of these yourself,’ Isaac smirks, and presses a kiss to Scott’s hair.

‘Yeah, I’ll get one later,’ Scott says.

Isaac doesn’t miss the fact that Scott didn’t specify when “later” was.

On his way to the bedroom, Isaac passes Allison. A part of him had hoped he’d be able to avoid her. His exhaustion makes it harder to keep his emotions in check, and he’s pretty sure that one whiff of his sadness and guilt will stop Allison in her tracks. As he predicted, before he can get beyond her reach, Allison grabs his hand. It’s not tight enough to actually restrain him, but it’s more than enough to make him pause.

Isaac loves her like this, freshly showered, wearing comfy clothes that are perfect for cuddling and sleeping. Her worried expression doesn’t let him get too far with that train of thought. She scans his bruised body, then looks him right in the eye, like she’s scanning his mind, which she probably is. When her frown deepens, Isaac knows it’s not just over his physical wellbeing.

‘When Scott’s done with me, I’ll make you some food. So don’t go to sleep yet, okay?’ she tells him.

‘Okay,’ Isaac nods, because he can’t say no to her. He can pretend he’s fine and that his heart isn’t hurting for one more day. He almost tells her he loves her, but the words get stuck in his throat like they never have before. He pulls himself out of Allison’s grip and continues on to the bedroom. He can feel her eyes on him until he closes the door.

In the bathroom, he sits on the edge of the tub to finish his nutrition bar before he takes a shower. He lets his hearing wander over the apartment. It’s something he did when he was still new to his powers and had to work on focussing his hearing so he wouldn’t be overwhelmed. It comes easy to him now, but the simple exercise relaxes him. He can hear the hum of electricity through the wires in the walls, and the hush of the wind blowing through the vents. If he concentrates, he can even hear Allison’s and Scott’s heartbeats.

‘…Isaac okay?’

Isaac sits up straighter at the sound of his name. He slows his breathing to make sure he doesn’t miss a single word.

‘He’s not healing very fast yet, but he just needs some food and rest,’ Scott says. ‘He had a concussion when we got on the jet, but that’s already gone.’

‘That why you’re worried?’

‘I feel like something’s bothering him, but I could be wrong.’

Isaac grips the edge of the tub. The last bite of the nutrition bar gets squashed between his hand and the porcelain, but he doesn’t care.  _ They noticed. _ He’d known he wouldn’t be able to truly hide his feelings from Allison—it’s hard to hide your emotions from someone with empathetic powers as strong as Allison’s—but he’d hoped Scott at least would remain oblivious to his inner turmoil.

‘You’re not wrong, but I don’t know what it is. And I’m not going to ask now. He always closes off when he’s this tired,’ Allison says, sounding frustrated.

‘I’ve got the sense that you have something on your mind, too.’

Isaac considers turning on the shower. He shouldn’t really be listening to this. It’s no better than pressing your ear to the keyhole.

‘I do, but I’m not sure now is the right time to discuss it.’

‘Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.’ Scott says, probably checking Allison’s lungs. Then there’s a short silence.

‘Fine,’ Allison sighs.

Isaac bites his lip to keep from laughing. It’s Allison’s “Scott pouted at me, and now I’m going to do what he wants me to” sigh.

‘I’ve been thinking about our relationship with Isaac,’ Allison continues.

The urge to laugh drains out of him in an instant. He stops breathing and the world starts spinning again.

‘I would like him to move in with us.’

Isaac is up and at the door before he remembers that he shouldn’t even be hearing this. He steps back and listens to what Allison’s says next.

‘He’s over here so often, anyway. And… I miss him when he’s not here. I like waking up next to the both of you, and watching you two fight over the remote. I want to have him home, because he’s become a part of it and—‘Allison breaks off her speech for a soft, happy giggle’—and you agree with me.’

‘I’ve been thinking the same thing, but I wanted to talk about it with you first. Seems like we don’t have much to talk about, though.’

‘I guess not.’

Isaac hears the thud of bare feet hitting the floor and then the soft smack of a kiss.

‘You think he’ll say yes?’ Allison asks.

‘I hope so.’

‘We can ask him tomorrow.’

‘We could make him breakfast,’ Scott says enthusiastically. ‘Make it something special.’

‘I could get up early and make pancakes. What time does that florist on the corner open?’

‘At ten, I think.’

Isaac’s heard enough. He quickly cleans away the mess he made with the nutrition bar and the tub, then walks over to the shower and turns it on. He looks down at his body and sees that the bruises that are still left have turned that gross shade of yellow that means they’re almost healed. Most of cuts seemed to have healed, too. He quickly washes off the sweat and dirt, humming under his breath, feeling elated and like an idiot at the same time. He should’ve just talked to them. He barely makes it to the bedroom and into a clean pair of boxers before Allison comes in, carrying a tray laden with orange juice, bowls of broth, and a stack of energy bars.

She hands him one of the bowls, sets the tray on the nightstand next to Isaac, then climbs in next to him. She’s frowning at him again, but this time it seems to be more out of confusion than worry.

‘You’re feeling better,’ she states.

‘Mmhmm,’ Isaac hums around a spoonful of the broth.

‘That’s good.’

She rests her head against his shoulder, then pulls the wrapper off one of the nutrition bars and starts munching. Isaac is grateful she doesn’t ask him any questions. He keeps sipping his broth, feeling right at home with Allison getting more and more relaxed at his side. All he misses is Scott.

Isaac’s bowl is almost empty when Scott trudges in, almost tripping over his sweatpants as he shoves them down and stumbles into the bathroom, where he emerges only couple minutes later, freshly showered and yawning wide. Scott grabs himself a bowl of broth and a glass of orange juice, then settles in on Allison’s other side.

‘I’m exhausted,’ he says in between sips of his juice.

‘We’ll sleep for a couple hours, then order take out from that twenty-four-seven Chinese place,’ Allison mumbles. She’s only finished half her bar, and it doesn’t look like she’ll be eating the rest of it.

Isaac sets his bowl back on the tray, then places Allison’s half-finished bar next to it.

‘You can spell out “Wanna move in?” with the noodles. It’ll be easier than writing it on pancakes,’ Isaac can’t help but quip.

That has Allison and Scott wide awake again.

‘You heard that?’ Allison asks.

‘We wanted to make it special,’ Scott pouts.

‘Enhanced hearing, remember?’ Isaac taps his ear. ‘And you’re more worried about the presentation than whether I’m gonna say yes? You’re that sure of yourself? Of me?’

‘Yes,’ Allison and Scott says at the same time.

Isaac can’t help grinning at that. ‘Yeah. I’m pretty sure of you two, too.’


End file.
